1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for the neutralization of chemical and biological threats. Specifically, the invention provides a slidable tray facilitating insertion and removal of an object from a decontamination chamber. Apparatus design includes lamps and lamp-reflector embodiments so as to neutralize chemical and/or biological agents contaminating an object.
2. Description of Related Art
The proliferation of technology and materials enabling the manufacture of weapons of mass destruction creates an unprecedented likelihood that civilian populations will be exposed to chemical agents and biological organisms. The likelihood of exposure to weapons traditionally directed against military personnel is further amplified by rather unconventional delivery systems, one example being mail.
The related arts include two portable devices described and claimed by Wesley G. Humphreys. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,812 issued on Nov. 22, 1988, Humphreys provides a single-piece, hand-held device facilitating the sterilization of a surface contaminated with mold, yeast or virus. Sterilization is achieved via ultraviolet (UV) lamps operating at a wavelength of 253.7 nanometers. The invention further sterilizes the surrounding atmosphere by providing a fan so as to draw an airstream across the UV lamps. Later in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,042 issued on Jan. 23, 1990, Humphreys provides a two-piece device consisting of a hand-held unit with UV lamps for the sterilization of surfaces and a base unit with fan onto which the hand-held unit is secured for the sterilization of the surrounding atmosphere. This invention is specifically designed to prevent the insertion of objects between hand-held and base units.
Neither invention provides for the contained decontamination of high-risk items, namely mail, money, or other commonly encountered objects. Neither invention provides for the neutralization of both chemical and biological threats.
What is currently required is a device that allows an individual with little or no formal training related to chemical and biological threats to effectively decontaminate high-risk items in a contained and easily controllable fashion.